One Little Catnap
by Koren Steen
Summary: A somewhat epilogue after the events that happened in the movie. With the Cat King's days in the throne, numbered, what could possibly lift his spirits, now? This is my first submission here. Please review. Less on the structure please.


**NOTICE: **So I just realized that it's always daylight in the Cat Kingdom which I forgot whilst writing the fanfic. I accidentally set the original one at nighttime which was egregiously featured. I feel so embarrassed by it so please not bring that mistake up. Therefore, the title and time setting has changed to correct them all.

ooOoo

**One Little Catnap**

It was midday at the Cat Kingdom…as usual, and the cat king…er… _ex-_cat king is having his last day in the king's bedroom. After his son, Prince Lune's wedding ended, he told him that he needed to rest for a bit—not even bother coming to the after party.

He has thought of retiring after a certain visitor from another world escaped from him which afterwards, contemplated that he is too old to run the kingdom. When the wedding came, he was actually happy for his son. Of course, that is just what he wants him to believe.

"Are you feeling alright, Your Majest…I mean, sire?" his advisor, asked after coming through the half-closed door. The king heard the question but remained silent. "The party is still going. Do you not want to go downstairs?" he asked afterwards. "I think I'm too tired." he said wistfully. For Natori, it's pretty obvious that he's not in a good mood.

"Really? You seemed really happy at the wedding." he replied. The king sighed a little. "Yes. But that was merely professional acting, babe." he said in his usually disturbing but sensual voice. "Though I am happy that he is finally married and that the kingdom will have a worthy ruler, I just realized that I have nothing else to do, now."

Natori felt a little sad after he heard those words. He doesn't blame him however. Having had worked for the king for a long time, he knows what the king usually does in his daily life. He was barely alone and only had his loyal advisor by his side. Natori also felt that he wouldn't know what to do next if he'll not be the king's advisor anymore.

"I did say something about accompanying you once you retire." he reminded as an attempt to comfort him. He somewhat promised that he'll accompany him if he ever retires. The king did remember that he said such a thing, much to his curiosity. "I don't quite understand. Wouldn't you rather be at the palace as an advisor? I don't need to be taken care of _that _bad." he said.

The king was always stubborn and wanted to make sure that he gets what he wants and would go to great lengths be it something very dangerous or insane. Therefore, he needed some help from his guards. And of course, from his loyal advisor. Natori may be an old cat but that doesn't stop him from being dedicated to his job. Or to the former cat king.

"I know. It's just that…I haven't much friends like you and-" the king then suddenly cuts him off. "What the heck are you trying to saying, babe? I-I have friends." He can only so far stammer while talking, trying to hide his lonesomeness. "Okay, I _had _friends..." he said, finalizing his statement.

Natori softly snickered. "That's not what I meant" he said. "What I was trying to say is that. I only wanted to accompany you because I feel that…" For a while he shuffled his feet thinking about what he'll say and feeling a bit nervous. "Feel what?" the king asked impatiently. Natori then continued and said "…I feel that, you're my only friend."

The king's eyes opened and his ears twitched as a sign of surprise. It was going on in his mind that he felt the same thing. "You mean…really?" he asked with a bit of expression in his face. Natori nodded with a smile and still feeling a bit bashful for what he said.

Both of them had the look of awkwardness in their faces—almost turning red through a face full of fur. "Sir, you may be the scariest, most insane, anxiety-attack inducing cat I have ever worked for" he stated. The king frowned a little. "Which makes my job all the more exciting…in a very anxious but good way." he added. The king's smile returned after that.

Working for the king is never easy, but it's also never boring. Natori thought that his job made his life a little bit interesting. Simply because he thought the king was interesting. Who knows what that meant but, despite many troubles he got tangled up in because of the king, he never felt the need or want to quit.

Then the time comes and the king is retiring. He doesn't mind being his loyal advisor for a second more, though. "Wow…thank you, babe." he said. Natori is sometimes bewildered of why he must say that to almost everybody. Nevertheless, it's one of the things that he's gotten used to while working for him.

Again, Natori is still trying to convince the king to go to the wedding party. Never in the king's life has he missed a party. After a few seconds of thinking, he said, "Okay. I guess I could go." Natori was pleased. Finally he said yes. "But on one condition" he added. He just had to say it. This baffles Natori.

"Whatever could that be?" he asked. The king gestured that he come closer and puts his ear near his face. "First, I need to take a little catnap. Will you lie down here with me?" he whispered. Now _this_ surprised Natori, indeed. He adjusted his collar and gulped. Because of his extreme loyalty to the king, he reluctantly said "As you wish, sire."

Beside him, he slowly laid his body down. His position was straight and his paws twiddling while looking at the ceiling. It felt a bit awkward for him, apparently. "Ahh, that's more like it." the king said with comfort. Natori felt the awkwardness still. The fact that the king suddenly slept while holding him in his arms doesn't help.

Even in sleep, he still talks. "This day just got warmer…" he said. The king seemingly isn't fully asleep yet. He kept rubbing his paws all over him like a pillow. Natori kept a cool head and had an unsure smile on his face. "I just hope he doesn't call me babe in his sleep…" he said in his mind.

The king continued purring and moving in his sleep much to Natori's chagrin. However, he thought that it's nothing that he can't get accustomed to. As weird as it feels, he just made himself comfortable and lay down with eyes wide open. He's not actually tired, for now.

Just when Natori thought it couldn't get any weirder, the cat king started pulling him closer. He's currently in a tight embrace and he's probably not going away for awhile. Suddenly, he felt the king's breathing nose and mouth behind his neck. Natori is starting to sweat and like the king said, 'This day just got warmer…' As the king's paws start to get lower down, events in here can take care of itself.

Meanwhile, back in the party, another one of the king's servants, peculiarly named Natoru, is waiting. He had asked Natori minutes ago that he talk with the king to get him down. "What's taking him so long?" he said whilst tapping his feet waiting with crossed arms. He then looks at his wrist as a sign of looking at a watch although he's not wearing one.

Feeling impatient, he decided to see what's keeping him. After several steps, he was finally near the bedroom. Need to remind that the door was only half closed. Seeing that there's probably nothing going on there, he looked inside.

"Hey, elderly friend." he said in his usual enthusiastic loud-sounding voice. "I know you're old but could you speed it—*gasp*" It was a mistake sneaking through the door after all. For a while he looked inside with his mouth agape, not believing what he was seeing. Shortly after, his face changed to an indifferent expression and said "why does this not surprise me?"

An hour passed by since the advisor went to the bedroom and Natoru was already in the party again. Prince Lune is also waiting for his father to come down. "Well what happened?" he asked Natoru. Apparently, he felt that he mustn't say anything about what he saw. He kept his mouth shut, therefore.

"Is there a party in here!" the king suddenly exclaimed as he makes his 'grand entrance'. The cats in the party applaud in humor. The king was walking a bit awkwardly and still a bit tired. He goes beside the couple and shouts once more. "Cheers to the new king and queen!" as he reveled. Prince Lune was a bit mortified. More so when the king suddenly squeezed in between the couple and said to his son "You gonna be the new king, babe." Dear, oh dear…

Natori then comes in to the party. Slowly he paced to the entrance while fixing himself up, still a bit ruffled from events that took place approximately 62 minutes ago. Natoru was standing in front of him all of a sudden with a devious look on his face and paws behind his back. Natori _so_ knew what he just saw. Before he could drop a sweat of nervousness, Natoru just said, "Want some cake?"

-Finis-


End file.
